


Throw Back Thursday

by Sidhewrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily Shenanigans, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coffee!addict Tim, Gen, Sentient Wayne Manor, Tim Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhewrites/pseuds/Sidhewrites
Summary: Tim is grounded and his caffeine is confiscated, after it's discovered that he's on day 3 of no sleep. Which wouldn't be a problem, if his family, and his house didn't keep taunting him.Revenge will be his.





	Throw Back Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> The topic of embarrassing old suits came up in the batfam discord. As well as mentions of coffee addict Tim.  
And this was the result.

Tim tapped furiously at his tablet, muttering quietly to himself, idly reaching for the cup sitting next to him. The strong flavour of green tea hit his tongue, and he scowled, even as the heat of the liquid warmed him. This was the only caffeine he was allowed to have.

Bruce had put his foot down after Damian had "slipped" and mentioned that Tim hadn't slept in 3 days.

The brat.

It wasn't like Tim couldn't sleep. He had been working on a time sensitive case, as well as going over a business proposal for WE. It's not that Tim didn't want to sleep, he just hadn't had time.

Now he was benched. His coffee had been taken and hidden, Bruce and the Manor both working agaisnt him.

He knew there was still coffee around. Dick and Bruce were still drinking it. But everytime he went to grab a mug the pot was empty. The grounds to make more nowhere to be found.

Once, he even watched Dick walk by with a fresh, steaming mug; he could still smell that fresh, brewed coffee smell. When he went into the kitchen to grab his own, the pot was missing. Not 10 seconds later, Jason, who doesn't even like coffee walked by with his own fresh mug.

It was official, his family, and the manor, was conspiring agaisnt him. Keeping his blessed coffee from him. All he ever found was tea, with little to negligible amounts of caffeine. No coffee. No red bull, not even pop could be found when Tim went looking.

This meant war.  
  
Which was why Tim was camped out in his room, tablet balanced on his lap, as he sat cross-legged on top of his desk, like one of their beloved gargoyles. Perched, waiting to strike.

He was deep in the Archives of the computer, searching through file after file, for the perfect retribution. It wasn't until several hours later, and an unreliable wireless connection, the house trying to dissuade him, that he finally found the perfect thing. He'd already found the perfect comeback for Dick and Jason, but it was Bruce who had been the hardest to find a good, clear photo for.

He already had pictures for his revenge on Dick and Jason. Dick's first suit, Discowing, with the sequins, and the gold, and the dazzle. And that pill shaped helmet and skull sigil monstrosity from Jay in his early Red Hood days.

They should know better than to taunt him with caffeine.

All he needed now was one for Bruce. It had taken some serious digging and sifting, but he finally found what he needed.

B's first Batsuit. The wide cape, the clunky utility belt, that ridiculous eared domino mask. All of that could have been forgiven, if it had been all of that alone, but what put it over the top were the nearly neon purple gloves. Riddler who?

Tim cackled in glee as he saved the photo to a ghost drive, and backed out of the system, just as the wifi finally cut out.

He scowled up at the ceiling briefly, "If they hadn't taunted me with coffee, I wouldn't have had to go down this route. And you know it." He powered down his tablet and hopped off the desk, heading for the door to his room. He patted the door frame gently, "Now don't worry, you know you'll find it just as amusing as I will."  
  
Several weeks later  
  
It was a quiet, clear Thursday night in Gotham City. Nightwing hung upside down from a street light, grinning in self satisfaction, as GCPD loaded up the robbers he had bagged 20 minutes ago. Once the last crook was loaded into the back of the police van, he shot a line to the opposite roof. He let his legs unhooked from the street light, and let the reeling line, pull him up and into the night.

He swung, and leapt, flying from rooftop to rooftop. Keeping an eye and ear out for any crimes that Nightwing might feel the need to get in the way of.

He lands it on the roof of City Hall when he hears the ping of the comm line.

"Nightwing."

"Have you seen social media lately. More specifically Twitter?" Is Oracle's amused voice in his ear.

"Good evening to you too, Oracle. And no I haven't, I've been a bit busy...why?"

He can almost hear Oracle's smirk, singing amusement over the line.

"Just check out the hashtag, Throw Back Thursday. Get back to me. Oracle out."

Nightwing stared off into the dark in silent, horrified confusion, before reaching into his boot gauntlet and pulling out his cellphone. He quietly brought up Twitter and typed in the appropriate hashtag.

He scrolled for several minutes, not seeing anything that would cause Oracle so much amusement. Until a second later his finger stopped on a picture.

One of himself. Flying through Blüdhaven. In his first suit after Robin. Discowing.

It's not a suit he's ashamed of. He's proud that he managed to post homage to his roots in some small way. He can, however, see now, in hindsight, how ridiculous it was to fight crime in.

He continues scrolling, and not 5 seconds later, has to slap a hand over his mouth, smothering his laughter.

He brings a hand up, and opens up a private line. After getting himself under control that is.

"Hey Hood, you busy?"

"Whatcha want, Goldie?"

"You, uh, you seen Twitter lately?"

Jason scoffs, and Dick can hear the sound of gravel crunching under combat boots as Hood lands. "No, I don' got time f' tha'bullsh...why?"

Dick took a quick breath and held it, suppressing more laughter. "No reason, but I really think you should check it out, Little Wing."

There's several minutes of silence, and Dick has to mute his end of the comm a few times, as he waits for Jay to find the correct post.

"Nice pecs, Big Wing." Is Hood's derisive snort, as he hits the picture of Dick.

"Aww, thanks Hood. Not the photo I was referring too though."

He's rewarded soon after by an explosion of expletives coming over Jason's side of the line, and Dick finally gives in to the laughter he's been holding in for several minutes.

"What th'fuck, Dickie?"

"Names, Hood!"

"Fuck you, 'Wing. Who th'fuck has access to those shots? I know f'r a fact tha' I never came t'the Cave in tha' suit."

Dick grins as he continues to scroll down through the feed. "I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count. "

"_**Red**_."

"Dingding, got it in one... holy shit. Hood, Hood. Scroll down."

"Why? Is there one'a Babs in the first Batgirl su-holy fuck! Oh, oh Red's a dead man. Boss is gonna ground 'im f'life."

"I knew Red Robin had some balls, but damn!"

Dick and Jason fall into impressed silence as the look at the picture of Batman in his first suit. Purple gloves and all.

"So.... who's gonna be th'one t'tell 'im?"

Dick shakes his head quickly back and forth, logging out of the page, and dropping his phone back into his boot like it burned him.

"No way, dibs out, Hood. I'm not doing it."

"Well I sure the fuck ain't. I jus' got offa his shitlist."

Before they could argue further the general comm line pinged, and Batman's growling voice was heard, sinking into their bones. "All points report."

Everyone gave a quick check in, letting Batman know their general location and status. The only voice absent was Red Robin's.

They waited a few minutes to hear the sequence meaning he'd heard but couldn't respond. Still nothing

"Red Robin, _report_."

"That depends. Have we learned our lesson?"

"_Red_."

Dick was rolling on the roof top, hand slapped over his mouth, to keep his laughter from being heard. Jason and Barbara were giving him no such courtesy, as Tim and Bruce continued to argue over the line.

"Red Robin return to the Cave, immediately. "

"No can do, B. I'm afraid I've been called out on Titan business. Won't be back in Gotham for a bit."

"Oh-ho, wh'this I hear? Is Red Robin runnin' away wit' his tail tucked?"

"Hardly Hood. You should know me better than that. This is a strategic withdrawal."

Everyone could hear the smile in Tim's voice. "Next time, don't mess with my caffeine, and we can avoid this whole fiasco. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go brief my team. Red Robin out."

There's silence over the line as everyone marvels at Tim's brazen display of retribution.

Dick begins to say something, but is cut off by Batman's voice, clipped and annoyed, growling out over the line.

"Not. A. Word. Oracle see what you can do to remove those photos."

"Sure thing B, I'll do what I can."

"Hn." There's a click and Batman is gone.  
  
Gotham's finest and its criminal elements are startled as across the city, as several voices ring out in laughter, their amusement bouncing off the stone buildings, drifting off into the night.  
  
Back at the Cave, Batman glares up as the cave's lights flicker on and off several times. "You would find this amusing, wouldn't you."

The lights flicker again, and Bruce can't quite keep the small smile off his face. "Okay, I'll admit it, it really was a _terrible_ suit."


End file.
